Separate Tails
by Naughty the Dog
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY: A depressed human boy named Hiro discovers several creatures from the 25th century called "Humanimals" who are... technically human-like animals who appear... well... see for yourself... But with these odd folks, how may they change his life and how may he change theirs?
1. 0: (SKIPABLE, BUT RECOMMEND) Origin

**?:** In the 25th century, which is basically in the 2400s... around that time, a new species who are genetically created, called "Humanimals" began to form into the lives of normal human lives. We are basically animals who take on forms of regular humans, to our structure, biology, and even our personalities and vocal ability. We have the tail, feathers, fur, noses, claws, gils and scales and etceteras, but while we often act like humans, some rather not live like humans or even WITH humans...

Our family were the type who like to live like humans but not with them. As a young puppy, I never really understand it as much, even my mother doesn't know why. She was very strict about it though, which is why she left me and my younger sister to live on our own in this human-racist city where not even a single flesh-colored being is allowed to visit. As that's being said, however, I am unable to get an education while trying to keep this roof over our heads and food to keep us alive. Having to take on several jobs and taking care of my sister all together, I am just not able to do this alone.

I began searching the city for a new, easy, high-rate job that will help me and my sister to stay alive. As this event happens, this was a weekend, so I decided to take my sister along just to make sure she is 100% safe, as even crime and humanimal "forcing" is still rampant. I truly love her and try to care for her despite her being at the age of 16 in which she could care for herself, but she is just way too innocent and gullible. Any pitbull could take advantage of her and do something possibly worse to her. She is all who I have left at this point, since I cannot keep a relationship.

Back on topic, I found a sketchy, large, chrome building that was recently offering a job to test some machine that wasn't well explained at the time, but since I'm explaining what has came to be, it's obvious what it does. I was very desperate for money at this time and the amount being offered looked like over a thousand bucks for each and every participate and I suspected the experiment wasn't too dangerous, so we headed inside.

My sister, who wanted to help out, entered too. A strange humanimal, who's race or breed I had not seen before, greeted us and ask for our service before our toes even entered the building. This humanimal had a odd tail, a sickly crooked beak, and two different arms that was fleshy, but the other covered with feathers, but the fleshy arm was like any other featherless wing or normal paws I had seen. My sister was suddenly filled with chills, but I was the odd dog out of the two and asked where we can sign up for the experiment. I wasn't hesitant as I needed all the money needed to keep me and our sister alive. I was very careless and retarded to not suspected something so shady... but after he showed me and my sister the path to what we assumed would be the signup area, we noticed we were in a completely different area from where we stand, even my sister was confused...

I'm sorry if I wasted your time, you too dear sister, but since you listened to my story in its entirety, I can see you are a trust worthy adversary, I feel I should reveal our names as you did learned our origins.

 **Delight:** My name is Delight... Delight the Golden Retriever. And this is my sist-

 **Alpine:** Call me Alpine. I'm an English Mastiff, yet I grow at a normal human rate, as read in our health books. My birth name, which was "Naughty", was passed down from our former ancestor who was known for being bad and causing mischief. The name just doesn't suit me with my overall personality.

 **Delight:** So as you now know what happened in terms of our existence and presence into this time period, I now believe, if you hadn't sleep out or skipped this passage I told, I believe it is now time to begin the real story, shall we, Alpine?

 **Alpine:** I wonder if they'll like it. It's told differently than how you described our origin, so if you find my sisters story boring, felt like-

 ** _(simaltaniously)_**

 **Delight:** Hey! I thought it was well told in my perspective! It wasn't THAT lon- I hadn't made too many mistakes! This isn't a book or some poorly told story, why did you say it like you're selling them a book on a fanfic si- Why would they judge my story or whatever story you are falsely advertisi-

 **Alpine:** -it dragged on for too long or even just wanted to hear a story not full of typos or plotholes... well... not fully promised... then check out the next, first real chapter of "Seperate Tails". You best begin reading, dear users, and best not review until the first real chapter is fully read and published.


	2. 1: A boy named Hiro

**...**


End file.
